


Would You?

by wisteria_plum



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Confessions, M/M, crack(I guess)?, fluff(I guess)?, i miss minhwan, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteria_plum/pseuds/wisteria_plum
Summary: Minhyun prepares for a confession and asks Jaehwan for help.Jaehwan suggests various things that are based on his own taste which makes Minhyun very happy.(Featuring Jaehwan being very naive.)
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jaehwan, Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Would You?

**Author's Note:**

> My first one-shot! I hope this isn't as bad as I was thinking... But, I miss Minhwan so bad that I need to write this in order to cure my own grief. Hehe. Once again, I hope you just don't mind any mistakes, still not that good in writing.

Jaehwan's POV

I was awaken by the feeling of someone shaking my shoulders, and the sound of someone calling, "Jaehwanie, Jaehwanie...". Dammit. It's Sunday, 6:00am, and I don't know what the hell did my roommate eat to wake me up this early. 

I was forced to get up by the sweet calling voice. But ofcourse, I will never forgive him for ruining my beauty rest. "What do you want now, Minhyun hyung?", I did my best to sound irritated, but it didn't work.

"Jaehwanie...sorry for waking you up, but I need your help.", he pouted and looked foxy at his sudden request, furthermore based on his gestures, I conclude that something's amiss (because he never does aegyos). "You better be! You ruined my beauty rest! And since when did you start calling me 'Jaehwanie'?", I sure am irritated, but I still would like to be called like that for longer (forever).

"Uhm, since now? I have a favor to ask...", his voice sounded aflutter, so I figured out that this favor may not be facile. "Spill it out.", I said while rubbing my eyes to force my self to move on from my slumber.

"Later. But first, let's have our breakfast.", he looked calmer than before, so I decided to just listen to him first before expressing any of my disagreements. "Sure, good idea", I then proceeded to the table but he stopped me by getting a hold of my wrist "Oops! Where do you think you're going? Brush your teeth first!", it sounded like a command, but he was right, I should brush my teeth first. Furthermore, I decided to head to the bathroom, while he prepares the table. 

A moment later and we are already settled at the dining table, face to face, with silence so deafening. So, I decided to break the ice. 

"*cough**cough* "So what is it about? The favor you were going to ask? I think you just forgot."

"Uhhhhm...nothing. It's nothing, really.", good thing he smiled before I could even stab his neck with the fork. "What did you just said? After waking me up this early. Nothing? Just nothing!", yeah, I sounded very mad. 

"Spill. It. Out. Or, I will kill you! I'll chop you into pieces!", that statement really caused a big change in hyung's expression. His smile eventually disappeared and changed to eyes wide open as if someone is going to attack him. Which is true, I stood instantly and was fully ready to attack.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! I'll say it, but please don't tease me after...", request granted. "Sure, I won't! Say it!"

"Can you help me with my confession?". Ouch. He's right, others will definitely tease him, but I have a different case, let's just say that I already developed feelings for him about two years in total, and counting. Just like the cliche plot of a guy falling in love with his best friend.

I did my best to look at him normally. The way friends would look at his friend when they hear something like this. I faked on holding my laughter and then, said "Hyung has someone now! Really! I'm so happy for you", I am so not happy for you.

"Really? Wow thanks. Then is that a yes?", it's a no, definitely. "Yeah. When you tell me who's the lucky one.". Ouch. And,   
ouch. 

"Uhhm...uhhmmm...uhmm...", I can sense that he's definitely nervous. Ouch. "When will you stop with that 'uhhhmm' thing?"

"Uhhhmmm...", I mentally face palmed, when will he stop? "Fine. If you won't tell me, then it's a no deal!", well, I wish he just won't tell me, so I don't have to help him anymore and act like a masochist. "It's Seongwoo.", oh, okay, I literally don't have something that's better than him, so, I guess it's a game over. 

"Ohh...since when?.", I really don't want to know. "Uhhhmmm...nevermind it please.", "Okay.", phew. We spent the whole hour taking our breakfast and talking about random things. And even if he denies it, he is surely avoiding the real topic. 

Once we finished our meal, he then stood up and said, "I'll just take my shower, after that you should too. Oh, and get ready, we're going out.", "What?", I think I just heard the wrong thing. "I said, we're going out to shop for the things we need for the confession.". Ohhh, okay, that's what he meant.

"Hyung?", he quickly turns around my direction. "Hhmm?", he answers shortly. "Why do we need to buy things for the confession, you can do it simply, you know? Seongwoo is not the type who likes grand things.", as far as I know, that is the way how Daniel made Seongwoo say 'yes', wait, how about Daniel? "If you are the one to accept the confession, what confession would you like to receive?", his eyes do look quite interested, so I answered "I want a confession that is not that grand but something very special, and obviously the one who'll confess did exert a lot of efforts.", my answer is based on my wildest imagination, but ofcourse, it won't happen, ever, my visuals are not that worth it. "Let's go with it then!", what the?, "What? Seongwoo and I have far different taste. You can't base it on mine. You know that, don't you?", ofcourse Seongwoo has a different taste, what is he thinking?

"Whatever, I'm sure of yours but not Seongwoo's, so I'll just go with your idea of confession.", fine, but isn't he forgetting about something? "But what about Daniel? I'm a hundred percent sure that he's dating Seongwoo. I even audienced at his confession.", there you go, finally spilled, "Oh. That thing, Seongwoo just texted me at 5 this morning, he said they just broke up, and I think this is a chance that I can't waste.", his voice is trembling, but I don't know what it means, so I just decided to let it go. 

"Really? Poor Seongwoo...I know that he loves Daniel head over heels. Go take your shower. I'll contact him just a sec-", I was about to end my statement and reach for my phone, when he suddenly stops me and holds my wrist, I almost dropped my phone but he still continues his tight grip. 

"What the-"

"Don't do that! Uhhmm, I promised him to not tell anyone about this. I don't want to have a bad impression on my confession day.", he sounded so unsure, but I understand that he's nervous about the confession. "Fine. I'll just prepare my stuff then...", "Oh. Good idea, prepare everything you need first.", he sounded normal but..."Yes, I will. But let go of my hands first.", I laughed at the scene, but I noticed that he got all red after the realization. Maybe it's just because of the weather. Just because of that.

Minhyun's POV

I hurriedly rushed to the bathroom after the embarrassing scene a while ago. After taking a quick shower, I headed to my room, thinking about any idea that could revive the plan. Right! Seongwoo! Exactly who I need! I then hurriedly called Seongwoo. Just three rings, then somebody picks up. 

The moment that I placed the phone on my ear, Daniel and Seongwoo are in the middle of exchanging 'I love you's. What the hell did I thought to put Seongwoo as cover? The couple is very, very, very, very, okay, one last very (just to make sure) very in love and sweet with each other, and that's for sure, I can't even think of a single possible reason for them to break-up.

"Hello?", the familiar voice answers the phone.

"Hello Seongwoo? I need your help.", and the conversation continues.

"Oh! Hey Minhyun, sorry if you need to hear that. What do you need?"

"I got a minor problem about the proposal...I mean confession..."

"What?! What do you mean? Is it a mission failed?! A mission abort?!"

"Don't be so dramatic I just said MINOR!"

"Oh. Okay. What is it then? How can I help?"

"You see...as I was performing the plan, Jaehwan asked for a name of who I was going to confess to..."

"Sooooo...?"

"I told him it was you."

"What? What about Daniel? Sure he knows that he's my boyfriend..."

"I told him that you just broke up with him."

"What did you just said?! Are you seriously trying to tell me that you are taking away my boyfriend rights just to accomplish that plan of yours? Why did I date Daniel just for you to separate him from me?!"

"By boyfriend rights, do you mean cuddling, kissing, or what? I'm not taking those from you, and hell it's only for a day?!"

"What the?! A day is still hours without that feeling you know?! Ugh! Never mind! Good thing he believed in you. If only this isn't for Jaehwan, I promise that I won't be doing this. Then I, I mean we, should pretend that we broke up? Fine. But we can still be sweet out from his sight right?"

"Yup. And please just inform Daniel too. Do anything you wanna far from Jaehwan's sight. Don't worry it's just for a day."

"Okay. Fine. Anything to help you."

"Oh! And promise me that you'll come at the place at exactly 9:00pm okay? Change of plans, don't ask. I just need your appearance and my friends there will tell you what to do..."  
"But wait-"

"Thanks. Bye..."

The call ended exactly the right time. Jaehwan knocked on my room. And, yes, the confession is for Jaehwan himself. 

"Hyung? Are you done already? Because I have been waiting for a while...", he sounded so cute. "Hold up! I'm almost done!", actually I'm done an hour ago, I just need to settle some business. "What's taking you too long? Remember, we are just going shopping, it's not like Seongwoo would see you there!", Jaehwan, if you just know. If you just know. "I'm coming...wait a sec."

After a few minutes, we're already at the mall, shopping for the things that I need for the confession. It was cute...how Jaehwan is so naive of the current situation. Jaehwan's so cute that I don't even know if I could still keep the surprise, but thankfully, I did...but I wish for long.

"Hyung, why won't we buy letter balloons for his name...you know? Like OSW, or if your feeling generous, then you can buy all the letters then...", that would be a very good idea Jaehwan, it's just that, your initials are KJH...tsk. tsk. tsk. "That's a good idea! But, uhhmm I don't think he will like it", damn, sorry if I need to say that, sorry if your smile should disappear becuase of my silly reason.

I actually felt guilty about the things that I have said, so I think we should rest for a while. "Jaehwanie...", I called, "Do you wanna eat for a moment? I'm starving...there's a new stall at the first floor. Would you like to grab lunch there? "

Thankfully, that worked on Jaehwan...food. I'm actually thinking about a proposal, I mean confession at an eat-all-you-can buffet, or just bringing him tons of food, I'm sure he'll eventually say 'yes'. But, yeah...I wanted things to be sweeter, so...here goes nothing..."Sure hyung! Good thing you've mentioned! My stomach is grumpy!", he laughed cutely at his statement, making me fall deeply, deeper I mean..."You're cute...", that slipped out, but that sounded as a joke, I guess... I hope.

"I know...you don't have to mention", he giggles, and good thing Jaehwan didn't notice the...I don't know! I mean I want him to notice that I like him, but I don't! 

Damn.

But Jaehwan, the Jaehwan that I know doesn't assume things. That's just one of the things that are listed in my book entitled 'why I like Kim Jaehwan', albeit I still don't know the exact reason why I fell. Just thinking about this makes me remember various things.

1\. The first time I met Jaehwan was in our first year in college. I first laid my eyes on him when he was performing at a small stage at our university. I got enchanted by how his voice registered in my ears, then, I realized that I hated music, but I love him.

2\. The thing that proved me right about my feelings and never fails to make my heart skip a beat, is everytime he does a small act of kindness. Like letting a stray cat have his most craved chicken. Like when he lets an old woman take his seat though he's been complaining about his sore feet all day. And many, many, many more instances.

3\. Another is when I have discovered a new feeling. The...what do you call that? When I see him with his best friend hanging along with each other, I feel like...I'm jealous. When I see someone who would like to take picture of him after busking and gets all touchy...same goes for this too. I guess, when I feel jealous, then I also feel love.

4\. This is when-

"Yah! Hwang Minhyun! Can you put your attention in the real world? The confession is coming, really, as a friend of yours, I suggest that you should consider this as our last get-along before you finally get a boyfriend.", he said while snapping his fingers at my face. But he's right. I should consider this as our last get-along, and look forward for our first date.

"Okay. Okay. I will, promise. Let's eat...I think this is just because of hunger.", I laughed sheepishly after ending my reply.  
After half an hour (I guess), we finally finished eating. And with our stomachs all stuffed, we decided to continue our shopping.

"So what do you think? Pink or red rose?", I asked him while showing him the choices. "Uhhhhm, I think. I think. The red one? No, I think it should be pink! No, wait...", I'm really having fun on watching him trying to surpass a minor dilemma cutely. 

"If you were the one to choose, which one do you like more pink or red?", he returns the question to me.

"You."

"What?", he slightly stiffens.

"I mean YOU, should be the one to choose. Why are you asking me the question that you should answer?", phew. That's a close one.

"Oh? Okay, fine."

"Is it that hard?", I again, giggled, you can't blame me on that, he's too cute! "I actually don't like roses, their thorns prick!", ending his answer with a pout, I burst out laughing. Sorry. "Of course they prick! Is it the only reason?", I said while clutching my stomach hoping that it could stop me from dying on laughter.

"Hey! What's so funny hyung?", he looked irritated so I stopped from the fooling stuff that I am doing, mentally punching my head again and again. "Nothing.", I said it with an earnest expression, then continued, "I'm sorry for laughing, if you don't like roses, then what's your favorite flower then?". "My favorite flower are daffodils...coz' I like yellow.", oh. Now I know. "Your favo-", I almost laughed because of his cute reason, but I stopped once I received a hazardous threat. "Laugh or you'll get beaten up. React, or that will be your last words!"

"Fine. Fine. I won't. Well then, if that's your favorite, then we'll get it!"

"Wait, what?!", okay, that's surprising but I have no choice... I need to ask it in order to please him later. "I said, let's get the daffodils then...since they are your favorite.", and that's the truth! Promise. 

"No. No. No. Let me remind you once again that you will propose, I mean confess to Seongwoo, not to me!", yeah I get you, I also get confused between confession and proposal. Tsk. "I will con-", I was about to reason out fooly again, but he suddenly said, "Unless...", wait, this is bad. "Unless you won't propose to Seongwoo...", what's with that suspicious look, no, I was wrong, this isn't bad, this is the worst thing that may happen on a confession day.

"Maybe...you'll propose to Jonghyun!" 

Phew. 

That was a close call to death. 

And because of the scene. This caused me another round bursting in laughter. What is he thinking?

"Why are you laughing again?", because of you. "Because you are so cute.". No, no, no, mouth, I was supposed to say 'because you made the wrong guess', I think I have a problem in speech and brain coordination.

"Does that mean that I guessed wrong?".

"Yeah. How can you think that Jonghyun is the one that I was supposed to confess with?", yeah, of all the people, why Jonghyun?

"Because, I observed that we almost have the same taste, he once shared that he also liked daffodils, and nearly has the same ideal confession as mine...". Really? I didn't know that.

"That's it? That's the only reason?", I almost calmed down, when suddenly he said, "Ofcourse not! I also noticed the letter you're writing in the dining table at home. It has the initials of KJH!". 

Damn. 

Dammit!

Hwang Minhyun, think, think, think! Good thing Jaehwan didn't even notice that it might be him, or this will turn out to be a snapped confession.

"Oh! That letter!", okay I have a plan, but I don't know if this will work based on the trembling voice of mine. "Yes, that letter! Wait, hyung why are you so nervous? It's not that I read it! And if that letter isn't Jonghyun's, then for who?", gosh, Kim Jaehwan! Will you stop interrogating!

"The letter isn't that important, it's for a sick friend of mine...a letter wishing him to get well soon.", hope this ends the chain of questions. "Who? I can't think of a single friend of yours rather than Jonghyun, with KJH initials.", it's you okay.

"It's a friend from faraway...Uhhhm...Kang...Jinhyun.", Kang Jinhyun! I don't even know who he is. 

"Oh. Sorry for the misinterpretation...I hope he gets well soon".

"It's nothing. Really.", I almost got caught, but thankfully, I didn't. But then, I remembered the time, it's already 6:30 pm. And Jaehwan, being the Jaehwan he is, already complained about starvation.

"Fine. Just get the daffodils, I'm hungry, and because you pushed me all the way here. Then you should pay for everything...". Yeah. That's right change the topic yourself. "Sure! Good idea. And what are you thinking? Ofcourse I'll pay..."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. For the flowers."

"What?!"

Ofcourse I'll pay, do I have a choice? But it's still fun to watch him be cutely angry at me. Then he started to catch me by running, but is just actually following me towards the restaurant I'm heading.

After the long dilemma of which meal we should have, we finally decided to just take their best-selling dish.

It was a quiet meal. And knowing Jaehwan, you'll sure be weirded by a second of silence. So I chose to make the first move, because you know, what if his mood will ruin tonight's mood.

"Hey. Jaehwanie...", I started. "Hhm?", he answers shortly."What's bothering you? Is everything okay?", oh my heart, move slowly please... "Nothing hyung...", nothing?, "Yah. Kim Jaehwan, do you want me to do what you did to me, only to find out what's with that 'nothing'?"

"Okay. But answer me seriously okay?"

"Sure."

"Why Seongwoo?", yeah, you're right, I also don't know what came to my mind to choose him as my cover...

"Why ask such a question?"

"I'm just wondering...you don't know each other too well yet. Right?"

"Right"

"I mean, I definitely understand why best friends turns to be lovers, coz' they already knew each other for long. And have embraced each one's flaws and weaknesses..."

"Are you trying to say that I should date my best friend? That I should date you?", because if that's what you mean, I totally agree.

"No! That's not what I meant! I mean you should date someone that you already know. You know?", yeah, ofcourse I know, that's why I'm going to confess right?

"But-"

"You see! I told you it was just nothing. Just nothing."

"Fine. You win.", by the idea of dating your best friend? You really won, I won't oppose.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"Let's just eat, promise, I won't be quiet anymore."

And as promise, he did. He never let silence take over even for a second. The rest of the meal was normal, just spending our time talking. Good thing Jaehwan was once again a knockabout.

And before I can forget. It's already 7:08pm when I checked my wristwatch. We need to get to the venue at 7:30pm to prepare everything. I can't believe that we always eat for half an hour.

"Jaehwanie..."

"Hyung?"

"We need to go now...the confession starts at nine..."

"Oh. Right..."

"Let's go?"

"Yeah. I don't want to keep Seongwoo waiting..."

And we did. We arrived at the venue at 7:30 pm. I really decided to go this early to prepare for everything...

"Hyung?"

"Yeah?"

"What is this place? Am I dreaming?", good thing you liked it.

"Of course you're not dreaming! This is the venue of the confession..."

"This is the place that we are going to decorate?"

"Yup!"

"Are you kidding me? Just the two of us? This is so big!"

"I'm sorry, you're my only partner in crime"

"Wake me up in this dream then..."

"Sorry. You already told me that you're going to help me. No more turning back!", at my statement, he flashed a cute pout but still headed to start decorating.

"Fine! Where should I put these?"  
We started decorating and we didn't expect that we will be this swift, we already decorated half of the place in just half an hour. We decided to take a quick break first.

"Water?", I said while reaching the bottled water towards him. "Thanks.", he said while receiving the bottled water. After a few seconds of drinking, the conversation starts.  
"You know what? Seongwoo's so lucky..."

"Why? I mean, how can you say that?", if you just know, it's just like saying you're so lucky, because you know, it's really you, not Seongwoo, nor Jonghyun.

"Well, because I told you a while ago that this is my type of confession. With my favorite flowers and everything that I like..."

"Yeah. You're right."

"Yeah, right. Like it seems that you only asked me this favor because you want me to be jealous..."

"Jaehwan, you're having a wro-"

"But ofcourse, you're Hwang Minhyun, you won't do that...", his voice did have a serious press, like he was really hurt.

"Jaehwan, I-"

"You don't need to say anything...we need to continue decorating, the confession's in an hour...", he said, not even bothering to spare a second to look at me.

Is this just me, or is he getting jealous? Oh well, no turning back! Fighting, Hwang Minhyun, you can do this!

For another thirty minutes, the atmosphere became awkward, really awkward because Jaehwan is too quiet. But we already finished decorating. But that changed when he suddenly beckoned at me... What's this? I can't get him...

Jaehwan's POV

I beckoned at him, finally. After having a hard time to decide what to do. I need to do this...Fighting, Kim Jaehwan!

"Jaehwanie, about that thing-"

"No, hyung, you don't have to feel guilty about earlier...it's just me. Don't worry."

"No. I'm sorry if you have to feel that way because I asked you to help me for my proposal, I mean confession...", he said it with voice trembling.

"Hyung..."

"Hhm?"

"Why do we always get confused with proposal and confession?"

"Because...I don't know...", cute, you're so cute.

"Well, because I think you'll also propose to him to."

"What?", he asked me with face all confused.

"I mean, aren't you gonna ask him to be your boyfriend?"

"Why are you saying this?"

"I just want you to know the difference between proposal and confession..."

"Why? I'm really confused..."

"Because, you asked a favor earlier, and I have played my part. Right?"

"Right"

"I think now's the time for you to return the favor..."

"Jaehwanie...why are you making me so nervous?"

"I want you to help me in my confession...", okay, finally, here we go...

"What?", wait what? What's with the sad eyes and the trembling voice?

"I promise. This won't take long..."

"Okay. Fine. What can I do to help you?", he had a poker face, clearly not interested with the situation.

"Just stand there and listen...", please, just listen...

"Okay."

"Hwang Minhyun...", I called.

"Hhm?", he replied.

"No, no, don't say anything...just listen..."

"Okay.", he said while nodding his face eagerly..."Okay, I'll listen", he continued.

"Hwang Minhyun. Hyung. We have been friends, best friends even, for almost three years. Three years of friendship! Can you believe it? In those years, you can call me a bad friend if you wanna, because I only considered you as my best friend for a year. Well, I really loved watching you clean, watching you do small acts of kindness... I loved your smile, your eyes...I loved how you always make sure that I'm not starving...I loved the way you always want me to be clean. I loved the way you always bid me 'goodbye' and ' take care'. And I'm a fool to always expect those acts on a daily basis. But what can I do? I think it's just impossible to not like you. You are a top student, with a high IQ and with a model-like visual. Not just that... you're kind-hearted, and always willing to help. I like the way how you treat me...like I'm special, but sure you treat everyone the same. So, as I was saying, I only treated you as my best friend for a year, the rest, was full of fantasies. I loved everything about you. In short, guess what? I love you..."

I almost burst out laughing, because the situation was too serious for me to handle...but he just stood there frozen, I don't even know if he heard a single word from my confession.

"Hyung?"

"Jaehwanie...repeat what you just said."

"Hyung, are you serious? That was too long, and I won't repeat it anymore, I only wanted to let my feelings out...to let it out before Seongwoo takes over your heart."

"But Jaehwan-"

"And if you want me to stay away from you...don't worry, I'll move to another dorm, just give me a week. Promise."

"Jaehwan please ju-"

"Shh. shh. We can talk about it later, Seongwoo's here...I'll just leave...Bye."

"No. Jaehwan!", he asked me to stay. And even ran towards me to hold my wrist.   
Seongwoo is fast approaching, with a smile on the face. I only got confused, why is he holding a flower...a daffodil?

I got stopped by the view. Minhyun smiling at me, not at Seongwoo, Seongwoo smiling at me, not at Minhyun.

"Jaehwanie...stay.", oh my gosh...my heart, stop being so abnormal, you're moving so fast...

The lights dimmed. I should leave now, but something inside me says that I shouldn't. Minhyun already let go of my wrist. The next thing I know, Seongwoo is heading to me, followed by Jonghyun, followed by Jinyoung, followed by Daehwi, followed by a lot more...What's happening? Everyone has a flower, heading towards me. The heck, I thought I was the only one who's involved in this confession? And aren't they supposed to give them to Seongwoo? In contrary, they are giving it to me. I'm confused, wanting to find Minhyun for an explanation. And as I turned my head around, I saw him, holding a lot more. Huh?

He gave me a small smile...signalling the audience to be quiet, and then started, "Jaehwanie...I prepared a pretty long speech. I wrote it for weeks, almost a month, to be honest. But...I was twenty-five minutes too late, coz' you basically did the speech thing first...but I'm not so sure if I really heard the right thing? If I really heard 'I love you'? But never mind... I hope you liked the setting, I based everything on you...I'm so sorry for lying...but I don't know what type of confession do you like? And yeah! You're right, it's not Seongwoo, that boy loves Daniel so much. And please one last thing...please don't leave our dorm, we will still make memories there...okay? Kim Jaehwan. I love you Kim Jaehwan. And thank you for confessing first, I'm a bit less tensed thanks to you..."

Everyone is looking at me, why? 

"Okay...so, what should I do now?", I asked looking seriously confused...but happy. What! Wait, what just happened? Did he? Did it? Was that a confession? Yeah, ofcourse it was, but maybe it was for Seongwoo. Yeah. Not for me, maybe I just fantasized, and maybe I just switched the name of Seongwoo to mine. 

"What's next?", I asked, again. While Minhyun, looking so dissatisfied with my answer only answered me with another question, and a look of disbelief, "What do you mean "what's next" ?", he almost sounded close to crying. I'm legit laughing on the inside. But, still, it's no time for joke, coz' I still can't decipher that look on his face, was the confession really for me?

"I mean, ask Seongwoo to be your boyfriend!", now Minhyun was completely annoyed, pulling his hair down as a proof... But instead of an answer from Hwang Minhyun, I got an action from Daniel that I really haven't anticipated... Here I am, standing in front of Daniel, didn't even miss a second to see him pulling Seongwoo in for a kiss. The kiss wasn't chaste, but I know it looks like he's leaving an insignia at Seongwoo with the words 'He's mine and only mine PERIOD'. The kiss was long, long enough for Minhyun to go in between them just to prevent the two for any further, some more actions that may cause eye sore...

"Yahh! Kim Jaehwan! Were you even listening? Ugh!!!", he said, again with childish action, like a kid who didn't get the candy he wants, and gets annoyed because he's talking yet no one's listening.

Yeah.

"I was! I promise I was listening to you, I thought, no, you were confessing to Seongwoo right?! Or maybe I just thought that you were confessing to him, not to me? Aren't you?"

"What!", he exclaimed, sounding more of a complain than a question...

"Repeat what you said then, so that I'll believe you!"

"Yah!!! Are you deaf or something?! Didn't you hear? Kim Jaehwan! Kim Jaehwan! Kim Jaehwan I love you! I love you! I love you!", he shouted with full force. LOL. He's very cute...

"Yeah, he loves you bro!", Daniel seconded, ruining my moment to answer Minhyun Hyung.

"He loves y-", Daniel continued to mumble, but was immediately halted by Minhyun Hyung...

"Yeah. Yeah. Daniel, I'm sure he heard it buddy, thanks.", he stated with a calm face. "I don't even know why Seongwoo ended up with you...", he continued and cursed under his breath, but that statement only let me come up to a realization that he is only half a meter from me. 

But before I could even continue with my analysis, I felt a hand encircling my wrist. I looked up and traced the origin of the hand only to meet a pair of sparkling brown orbs. Those eyes, those eyes that only express sincerity, if everything by now isn't a dream, then I'm living a wonderful life. Who am I to reject the opportunity that is him, the only person that caused my heart to tremble and do contortions, the only person whom I felt the wonderful feeling that is love, requited the same feeling. Wait, I think I'm talking too mu-

"Jaehwanie, I"

"I love you too..."

"Jaehwanie, I-"

"I love you too hyung."

"What?"

"Didn't you hear it? I love you. I love you. I love you.", break it down yo! I successfully had my vengeance!

"Okay, okay, I heard it...but can I talk now? Hmm?", he said with a soft and calming voice, far more different than his recent statements.

"Okay, hyung."

"Kim Jaehwan, will you be my boy-"

"Hyungcanyoubemyboyfriend?", I talked as fast as I could. Phew. This confession makes me think that I'm good at rapping, better than Eminem...well not really.

"Yah! Kim Jaehwan, I love you, but will you stop cutting off my sentences and racing with me? And to answer your question, no."

"What?", I can only say 'what' and be speechless then on.

"There you go, now your silent...", he said softly. Why is he doing this? I thought he loved me? Then why reject my proposal? Maybe he just loves me, but his parents are not open. Maybe he's just doing this for a show? Is it just a dare that his friends made him do? Well, only one way to find out.  
"Is this a joke? Or is this just a dare? No, not a dare, a bet perhaps? Answer me!", I shouted, almost weeping, my eyes getting wet as a proof.

"Pfft! What?", I'm getting serious here while he's just joking around, even about to laugh at what I just said.

"Hey! Do you think I'm jok-"

"Talk or you'll get beaten up. Don't listen or that will be your last words!", that sounds familiar.

"Hey!!! That's my lin-"

"Listen to me first. I am the one who initially planned a confession, but you were the first to confess, yeah. And now? You're throwing my rights to propose first. You know I should be the one to do that, considering that I also first fell in love with you.", those words, resulted to me being crazy. Joke. Those words caused me to smile, laugh and cry all at the same time, crazy right? Told ya'!

"Okay...", I watched him as he fell on a knee showing a small box...

I gasped.

"Okay, I agreed for a proposal but I'm still not ready for marriage."

"Silly. That's why I love you so much Kim Jaehwan, you always make me smile and you have a one-of-a-kind humor.", he said, now opening the small box revealing a pair of matching bracelets. Oh. 

"And don't be like that! Don't think that I will ask you to marry me with me still a student, with unstable financial capacity. We'll come to that soon. When I can make you live a comfy life. Now, will you be my boyfriend?", I almost tripped when I hugged him tightly.

"Yes! Ofcourse you idiot! Is that even a question?", after that, he claws the bracelet to my wrist and later to his.

Pieces of papers started falling and a pop was heard. Everybody jumped and mumbled 'At last!' and 'Hurray!'.

"It's for formality Jaehwan...", he answered, only I could hear. 

"Soooo...you're mine now hyung!"

"Yeah. So? What now?"

"What should I call you then? We should think of a call sign. What do you want? Babe? No, no, no, that's so cliche. Love! No, that's another too. Maybe think of something unique. Like tongkatsu, or bibimbap, or what, come on! Help me thi-"

I got speechless as well as everyone around. A pair of lips landed softly on mine, I closed my eyes like it was just my reflexes, like we already did this before, it feels so comfortable. I pulled away first, feeling a bit embarrassed as shown on my now bright red cheeks, I just remembered that we are in the middle of a crowd.

Damn.

"Ohhh...so this is how to shut you up! Now I know!", he teased, and suddenly, a shouting voice was heard.

"Hurray! Jaehwan already had his lips kissed. I'm so happy for you brother! Woo-hoo!", yup! That was Seongwoo, running around and raising both of his hands in victory.

"Yah! Do you have to say it out loud?!", I wanted to chase Seongwoo but I'm too embarrassed to do so. So, I decided to turn my gaze to Minhyun's, my boyfriend's direction rather. But turns out to be that it's a bad decision either. I only turned redder when he said, "It's alright Jaehwanie, we have the same first tonight...",what the? So this pretty boy Minhyun have never been kissed?

"Really?! Are you serious?", mind me asking?

"Yeah. Because I'm saving it for the one I'll share a lifetime with. Lucky me, my the one also saved his for me...", he answered with an explanation, like he could get 5 points in an essay if he will. You know what? I'm sounding so chill yet my inside is burning. My heart is racing so fast that I think it doesn't want me anymore and would jump out of my chest. And it was worsen when Minhyun hyung held both of my elbows and slowly leans in for a-

"Get a room lovebirds!", as usual, the couple that always ruin our moment, OngNiel, ha!  
Still, I want to express my gratitude towards them, they're still good friends although they have twisted brains.

"You should get a room too, your PDAs are far more explicit than ours!", Minhyun answers back as a form of counter strike towards the overly sweet couple.

But before I can even say my own share of disagreement of what OngNiel just said, I choked on air when Minhyun hyung approaches me and whispers a soft, "Should we consider getting a room though?", he chuckles in addition.

"Yah!", I shouted in disagreement.

"Yeah?", he asked in a teasing manner.

"Yah! Minhyun hyung! Stop it!", I shouted in embarrassment.

"Okay, okay, but seriously, we should get back to our room coz' we still have classes tomorrow, right?", he says with a yawn.

"Hey! That's no fair! We should eat first, I'm starving to death! And I don't wanna die in famine because of you asking to help you with your damn confession!", a voice that is from Daehwi suddenly shouts to disagree.  
"Fine, fine, fine, okay let's eat! After that, let's head back home...", Minhyun hyung speaks up.

"Hyung...", again a voice called, from Jinyoung this time.

"Yes?", Minhyun raises a brow.

"I'm not being nosy or something. But may I just ask why you want to go home so eagerly?", he pops his question leaving Minhyun being caught off guard. Unable to answer, he just ruffles Jinyoung's hair playfully and laughs audibly in coltish anger.

"Shut up! Let's eat! I'm starving too...", I seconded. I placed both my arms against my stomach exaggerating my hunger.

After eating, we all headed back to our respective flats to finally rest after the long, exhausting (yet exciting) day.

We are already on our beds when somebody calls me at one. I will definitely murder this person once we meet. And yeah, to no surprise, the name that covered thirty percent of my phone's screen is "MYBESTYETWORSTFRIEND". Seongwoo.

What is it again this time? I tapped the green icon, which also means receiving the call from this dork. But, who knows, this may be an emergency considering the time he is calling. So I decided to take no risk at all. I placed the phone under my ear to hear what he's about to say. And to no surprise (again) this is what he called me for:

"Hello?"

"Hey, Seongwoo, what's wrong? Why call this early, the sun is not even thinking to wake up just yet?"

"Nothing out of ordinary. Just wanted to congratulate you for finally having a boyfriend..."

"Thanks. What else?"

"Just wanna check what the couple is up to at this time of day.", he says with a malicious tone.

"What? Do you wanna die, or what? Is that what you called for?"

"Yup. That and period."

"Okay. Do you really wanna know? You sure?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I'm a hundred percent sure!", he says with a tone of excitement, and though I can't see him, I can clearly picture out that he is nodding eagerly.

"This may get really dirty."

"Don't care. What ever it is me and Daniel-"

"We're doing things that couples do. You know what couples do at this hour right? You know what I mean, right?"

"Sure.", he answers with a satisfied tone and ends the call for the known reason. He doesn't want to disturb us. 

Yeah. Perhaps he didn't wanna 'disturb' us from the 'couple thing' that we're doing at this hour. Couple things, namely, SLEEPING on COUPLE pajamas. Why the heck would he call at this hour and ask what are we doing? We're just SLEEPING, who will do something this late?

After the small 'conflict', I decided to go back to sleep and just reschedule the murdering first thing tomorrow. But when I finally lay my head on my pillow, a hand encircles my waist, pulls me closer, and turns me to its direction. I caught sight of Minhyun still looking good even with the sleepy look, and eyes still closed. He kisses my temple, then my forehead, then my cheeks. He moves closer and closer, still not removing his hands on my waist, not letting a single space between us.

He finally opens his eyes, and leans in closer that I think isn't possible anymore. I was anticipating something (another kiss) (on the lips) to come. But he just placed his lips close to my ears and whispers a soft, "good night", and once again closes his eyes with his arms entangling me even tighter.  
I answered with another "Good night too, I love you", and also wrap my arm to his waist.   
I was almost sleeping when he suddenly speaks again, "I love you, I just wish we lasted long...", he speaks like he's in deep melancholy, and here I am trying to understand why.

And then, I came to a realization, why did he said "I just wish we lasted long"? 

Then the answer came rushing to me, when the darkness that once filled our room, turned to nothing but brightness, nothing more, nothing less.

The brightness that makes everyone happy, turns out to be depressing.

I finally remember, the things that happened after. The accident, after the confession.   
I can now hear different voices that endlessly mourns. That endlessly shouts my name that sounds nothing but trying to wake me up.

The bright light, that filled the room, now became blinding. As if that light swallows me slowly.

The light gets brighter and brighter, gets more blinding. And as the light brightens more, the voices also become less audible.  
I began scanning the room, hoping to find something. Hoping to have a tiny bit of hope. A bit which says "You won't die tonight". But the search I've done, have been cancelled by myself, accepting the fact that this inevitable thing finally happened to me.

And as I accepted the fact, memories then came chasing me. Why did I hesitate to tell Minhyun that I like (love) him earlier? If I just knew, I should've been living the few more moments in my life happily with him. If only the thing that happened earlier, him and me sharing the same bed and same breath, was something that wasn't just my imagination, I should've been a bit happier before this moment.

I finally feel the light swallow me hole, and hear a faint "Good night Jaehwanie, I love you", that I'm sure is Minhyun's voice, the voice that I know I will hear for the last time, I tried to answer, yet no sound would get out of my lips, it's a silent "goodbye" then.  
I closed my eyes, anticipating something peculiar to happen. Or to be transported to somewhere else.

Yet to my surprise, nothing happened. I just heard a familiar voice shouting a repeated "Jaehwan!". Nothing so much peculiar did happen when I opened my eyes, yet I'm a hundred percent sure that I was transported to a place which is my bedroom, our bedroom.

There's nothing I can see because of the darkness, so I only said a soft "Minhyun?". A second passed and soon the light was turned on. My eyes haven't adjusted to the light just yet, but I don't care. When I saw Minhyun approaching with a worried look, he didn't even got to bed just yet, yet I already hugged him tightly, crying tears of joy. 

He caresses my hair and hugs me back. I don't care about anything, all I could care about now, is the person in front of me can still touch me. I'M ALIVE! I cried even more when the realization sinks in and hits my head. I was just dreaming. It was just a nightmare. 

After a while, he finally breaks the hug and stares at me directly on my wet eyes. "What's wrong Jaehwanie? Did you dream of something bad?", he sincerely asks. I nodded my head, and answers, "I had a nightmare. It was about dying and losing you.", I still continued crying.

He took his sleeves and wiped my tears away. "Listen, Jaehwan, it's not you...it's me who's dead.", he states in an earnest way. 

"What?!", is the only thing that I managed to say.

"Joke.", he smiles and then laughs as if tomorrow won't come.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"What do you think will happen if that latter sentence of yours is put to reality? Huh?"

"You can't do that.", he smiles pleasantly.

"And why is that?"

"Because you love me."

"What the-"

"I love you too.", he answers his own sweet message.

"Fine. I love you more. You happy?", he nods his head and shows his twinkling eyes. He hugs me again and yawns.

"I'm sleepy.", he yawns again.

"Let's go back to sleep, I'm tired too. You know what? I was expecting you to comfort me, but you styled on a prank. Thank you, still, you made me feel better."

"Okay, let's sleep. After you give me what I want.", he jumps on to bed and purses his lips. Yeah. I know what you want.

"No.", I answered abruptly.

"Come on! I should receive a kiss from my boyfriend before sleeping. Are you trying to take away my boyfriend rights?"

"And on which article did you get that, "boyfriend rights" "

"On republic act OngNiel, article Seongwoo, also known as the kissing act of 2019"

"Really, huh? That's not even the appropriate way to state an article..."

"Ugh...come on, come on! Kiss me already!", he says while pulling me to bed with him.

I pretended to dislike his grip and removes myself from it. I then stood up, heading towards the direction of the door. He faked a crying sound, but stops it soon as he realizes what I'm going to do.

I switched the lights back off and headed back to bed with him. This time, I'm the one who hugs him tightly and turns him to my direction.

"Republic act Minhwan, article Jaehwan, also known as the lights off act of 12:00 am."

"And what does that act say?"

"I'll only kiss you when the light's off."

**Author's Note:**

> If you've reach this far, I loveeeeee you so much ^ω^


End file.
